Princess Terra/Relationships
This page is comprised of Princess Terra's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Relatives *King Gold (father) *Queen Juno † (mother) *Prince Silver (paternal uncle) *Princess Vesta, Princess Neptune, and Princess Jupiter (older sisters) *Prince Artemis (paternal first cousin) *Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily (daughters) *Princess Sunset Shimmer/Apolla (niece) *Prince Hydro Lance and Prince Mercury (nephews) Cherry Blossom and Tiger Lily Cherry Blossom and Tiger Lily are Terra's twin daughters. Terra is loving and nurturing with both, but also encourages them to go out and experience life to make their own decisions. Gold and Juno Terra had a very close relationships with both her parents and likely inherited her love for nature from her mother. Terra was saddened by the passing of her mother, but followed her father's example in remembering how she was in life: happy and full of love for her family. Silver Silver is Terra's paternal uncle, the brother of her father. Terra was the one who succeeded in showing Silver the truth, that they were in fact his nieces and not outland usurpers like he originally thought. Terra formed a close relationship with Silver during his reformation by tending to him while he was weakened and even convincing him not to run away out of guilt. Vesta, Neptune, and Jupiter Vesta, Neptune and Jupiter are Terra's older sisters. Due to their father's falling out with Silver, their father raised them to be as close with each other as they could. He placed emphasis on how family should always stick together and never let anything drive them apart. As a result, Terra has a close bond with all her sisters. However, she usually prefers to leave her sisters to deal with Wu Xing politics when it comes to ruling the kingdom while Terra is perfectly happy watching over Wu Xing's forests. Love interest Lotus Root Terra met Lotus Root by pure chance and a spark of mutual affection was almost instantaneous. Both had been searching for a rare plant near the Clover Grove when they met. The feeling was mutual and they began to regularly meet in secret. However, when their liaisons were discovered, Terra was forced to choose between Lotus and her family by the Grove Elder. Despite her love for Lotus, she could not bring herself to leave her family and Lotus did not want to be the reason for never seeing them again. Tearfully, the lovers parted ways and the Elder removed all memory of Lotus from Terra. Terra returned to Wu Xing with no memory of Lotus or their time together, naturally being surprised to discover she was pregnant, resulting in the birth of her fraternal twin daughters, Cherry Blossom and Tiger Lily, the latter of whom is a qilin like her father. Friends Double Happiness Happy is Terra's best friend. The pair met accidentally once in the forests of Wu Xing, where Terra learned from Happy of the existence of qilins, which were thought to have gone extinct - in the hidden Qilin Glades. Despite Happy's brother Lucky Streak's hesitation in returning qilins to the world, Happy and Terra were able to guide the qilins out of hiding and into Wu Xing society. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z